Grogar, the Omega, and the Oni defeat the Legion of Doom
This is how Grogar, the Omega, and the Oni defeat the Legion of Doom goes in The Ending of the End: The Fall. Legion of Doom begins to strike then a loud bang is heard the Omega and the Oni arrive The Omega: There you traitors are! Grogar: Hand me back my Bell! Legion of Doom looks frightened Tirek: Uh, can someone tell me what's going on? The Omega: Since you betrayed me at my lair, I reclaimed my staff and released the real Grogar. Grogar: I am... Grogar. Legion of Doom gasps looks scared The Omega: Yes. Grogar is my best friend. Acronix: This is somehow delusional! The Omega: Oh, this is very real. Queen Chrysalis: You're nothing but a coward, Oni! You fear... death. The Omega: I am an Oni. I fear nothing except the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Cozy Glow: What's he talking about? The Overlord: What do you think? The power of my arch nemesis. The power of creation. The Omega: Soon, there will be nothing but destruction. Krux: Save the editorial! We know how your Bell works, Grogar! Grogar: Is that so? And how did you know of its existence? Iron Baron: Discord told us when he was pretending to be you! is shocked Grogar: What? The Omega: Discord was the one who brought Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Nadakhan, Krux, Acronix, Iron Baron, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. steps up Samukai: Don't forget King Sombra! looks at him Samukai: What? Tirek: You just had to mention him. Samukai: I just thought it would be the time. Besides, he gambled and lost. looks curious Grogar: How did he gamble and lose? The Omega: He was defeated by the Magic of Friendship. unsheathes his sword Omega clashes with him destroys the Realm Crystal Omega cackles The Omega: Fools! his staff on the ground The Realm Crystal was merely the key in which we opened the gateway. Destroying it will accomplish nothing. Rainbow Dash: But you said it would fix it! The Overlord: Well, I... Princess Luna: Well, what?! The Overlord: I thought it would work! Discord: Well, you thought wrong! Omega slams his staff on the ground repeatedly, summoning for the Oni to appear. Oni slowly rise out from the ground, and take their formation blasts as Chrysalis clashes with him fights the Omega overpowers Chrysalis they get the bell Grogar: Alright, Omega, this mutiny ends now! The Omega: Let's do this, Grogar! Omega and Grogar destroy the bell, returning any stolen magic to its owner Legion of Doom returns to normal Tirek: Not good. turn to the villains The Omega: And now for your punishments for your betrayal. Omega and Grogar power up use their powers to turn the Legion of Doom to stone Omega and Grogar feel victorious Grogar: That felt good. The Omega: Yes. turn to their enemies The Omega: And now for you, heroes. is scared Oni charge The Omega: Who do you think we should start with first, best friend? Grogar: What do you think? The Omega: I got my eyes set on those three Alicorns. Grogar: That would be too easy. What do you say, the blue and yellow Pegasi? The Omega: It's settled then. and the Omega prepare to strike at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash blasts them both Oni then suddenly stop coming forward, terrified of a light looks surprised Discord: Why did they stop? The Overlord: Look at them. They fear it! Discord: Seriously? is horrified Omega blocks the gold light Princess Luna: It's not working too well on that one. is frightened Omega blocks the light with his arm and growls The Overlord: Heh. Well enough. The Omega: away as Luna continues to pursue him with the armor You are only delaying the inevitable. More and more of us are coming. We will destroy you! Princess Luna: You will never succeed! Omega whacks his Staff at Luna blasts the Omega